Sucker
by damageddementia
Summary: For slashburd. Who needs romance and wooing when you can come up with an elaborate hoax that may or may not get you what you want?


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the following wrestlers, or any of the events that actually happened on camera, or anything else mentioned that is recognizable.**

**I respect the actual beliefs and sexualities of the following wrestlers.**

**This is for the Super Special Awesome Spring Slash Lovers Prompt, for slashburd, one of the coolest people I've come to know. I know, I lied lava, but I didn't want to ruin the surprise. **

**So... Christian's in TNA around this time. Christian's Coalition was still together (Christian, AJ, Tomko) But this has no real set time.**

* * *

**Sucker**

Christian Cage lay on his back, wearing nothing but an unbuttoned shirt. His knees were bent upward and spread apart, his heels digging into the mattress he was on as he slowly, leisurely stroked his growing erection.

He reached for the lube beside him and poured some more on his palm before he continued, rubbing softly, making the moment last as long as possible. His head, however, was turned towards the door, waiting expectantly for his guest.

Christian knew that this was probably wrong, but he didn't care. Not after all this time, not after all the waiting he did, the watching- he knew that he had to make a move now, before someone else got up the balls to ask him out.

It started just like this, Christian getting reacquainted with his body, when he heard a knock on the door. He just shoved on some boxers and went to the door, opening it and seeing Tyson Tomko and Allen Jones- AJ- right in front of him. Tyson took one look downwards and laughed at the barely hidden erection, completely brushing it off, but it was AJ's reaction that changed everything.

AJ's cheeks flushed and he remained silent for the whole time. He let Tyson do the talking, choosing instead to focus on a spot beyond Christian's face.

From then on in, Christian developed a bit of a- fascination, of sorts, in little Allen Jones. Christian didn't want to ruin things between them by making assumptions- maybe AJ was just embarrassed because he was the innocent little choir boy everyone thought he was- so he decided to wait, watch, and try to figure it out before he made a move.

Of course, paying Tyson five dollars every time he grabbed AJ's ass and teasing him about his 'relationship' with Christopher Daniels probably wasn't the most- well, correct way to figure out AJ's sexuality, but it gave Christian all the information he needed. AJ wasn't mad when his ass got groped- in fact, he just got a little flustered. As if the problem wasn't that a man touched his ass, just that it wasn't the person AJ wanted to touch it.

And the fact that AJ denied a relationship with Daniels, not being gay, also helped form the conclusion.

AJ was a creature of habit; he was sure to knock on Christian's door at any moment, telling him that someone down below sent AJ to get him. Christian wasn't the most timely of men, and he knew it- it was part of the reason punctual AJ Styles was chosen to work with him. And at that time, Christian would let his little trap spring. It could go wrong in so many ways. If anyone other than AJ were to knock on the door- which was open a crack- then they'd get an eyeful of Christian pleasuring himself, effectively crumbling Christian's plans. If AJ had anyone else with him, then that, too, would ruin everything.

But Christian was willing to take the chance. No guts, no glory; right?

He heard footsteps growing closer to the door, and he tightened his grip around his cock, ready for the surprise. The door inched open a little after a soft knock, but then there was silence. Whoever was behind the door didn't make any sounds, didn't run or anything- they were standing still. Were they watching?

The idea of AJ watching him aroused Christian even more than he already was, and he let a mewl fall out of his lips, deciding to pretend he was too deep into his ministrations to care. He pushed his head back, the perfect picture of pleasure, running his hand up and down his dick. An image of AJ popped into Christian's mind, blushing furiously and telling himself to turn away, but unable to take his eyes off the spectacle in front of him.

Finally, curiosity took over and Christian let go. He stood up, walking to the closet, allowing whoever was behind the door to get a false sense of security. After a few more seconds, he went straight to the door, opening it the rest of the way.

AJ froze, the blush on his face growing darker than it already was, like a kid with his hand caught in the cookie jar. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Christian just chuckled and said, "Well, were you going to stand out there all day?"

"Christian..." AJ shook his head. "I'm sorry for interrupting..."

"Don't apologize. Come on, get in here. You're here for a reason, right?"

"Uh, yeah, but..." AJ was obviously trying his damnedest not to look down, which made Christian laugh even harder.

"I can throw on pants, little buddy." Christian went back into the room and slipped on a pair of sweatpants, making sure AJ could get an eyeful of what he was doing. He heard the door close; there, now he and AJ were completely alone. He sat on the bed, watching AJ's eyes go nervously from the bottle of lube on the bed back to his own body. "So, what's up?"

"Um..." AJ gulped. "Well, you know, Jarrett told me to come get you, but you don't seem to be ready..."

"Oh. Okay." Christian put his chin in his hands before saying, "So, do you like it?"

The question visibly confused AJ. "Like what?"

"Watching." Christian licked his lips. "Watching me, just now. Do you like it? Did you like it?"

AJ looked down, obviously in utter shock. "I think Jeff wants us now, Chris-"

"It can wait." Christian said dismissively. He kept his eyes on AJ's face, searching for his answer. "Well? Did you like watching me touch myself?"

"What kind of question is that?" AJ wasn't sure what to make of it- was Christian looking to throw either way he'd answer in his face? Why would he ask that?

"A perfectly honest one, that should get a perfectly honest answer." Christian tapped his fingers against his chin, trying not to enjoy his discomfort too much.

"Christian, I wasn't watching you..." AJ started, but Christian shook his head.

"Let's not start that." Christian stood up, looking AJ in the eye. "You were out there for at least five minutes. Are you telling me you didn't watch?"

"Well, I did, but it wasn't like I planned to..." Christian put a finger on AJ's lips, quieting him. He smiled, just watching AJ's facial expressions. AJ knew where the hand against him just was, and he was probably thinking about just that.

"The question, Allen Jones, is did you like watching me touch myself?" Christian moved his hands up to AJ's cheek, drumming his fingers along the soft cheek. "As much as I liked you watching me?"

"You liked... you liked me watching you?" AJ said, his throat completely dry. He wanted to say something else, not sound like a complete idiot, but he couldn't. It was too insane, like being swept away on a wave- he could try to swim against the current, but there was no way he would succeed.

"It was the most incredible rush," Christian whispered softly, "Knowing your eyes were trained on my movements, that your complete attention was on me..." Christian moved closer, letting his lips hover above AJ's. "I wanted to keep going, to keep entertaining you... but no, I wasn't sure if that was what you wanted."

"And what do you think I want, Christian?" AJ asked, feeling Christian's thumb run over his cheek.

"I think you want to be part of the show." Christian stopped for a little, acting like he was going to kiss AJ, but then he moved away, back down to the bed. "Of course, if you're not ready, I can continue performing... but you could join me. All up to you."

_Come on, AJ. Come on... _Christian slowly removed the sweatpants again; he no longer needed them. He inched them off, throwing them to the side before laying on the bed seductively. He reached down and rubbed his thigh softly, watching for AJ's reactions. And AJ didn't disappoint; his breath stopped, total attention on Christian's hand.

"I think about you, you know." His hand crept up his hard length, then ran his palm over the tip gently and back down again, squeezing his sack languidly. "When I'm doing this. Your warm hands... your hands on me, doing this instead of me..." AJ moved closer, noticing every motion. "Your sweet face, twisted by desire, desire for me..." Christian moaned; it was possibly the most mind numbing sound AJ ever heard. "Do you want me, AJ?"

AJ nodded slowly, and Christian said, "Then come, AJ." Christian held his hands out, waiting for AJ to meet him halfway. AJ closed the distance between them and grabbed Christian's hands, allowing himself to be pulled on top of him.

"You planned this," AJ said flatly. There wasn't even a question in his voice; he knew. And all the previous bashfulness was suddenly gone; all that was left was disbelief at how easily he fell for Christian's game.

Christian snickered. "You saw right through me, didn't you?"

"Not at first, no." AJ shook his head. "Damn it, Christian, I thought I was in some crazy dream."

"Don't say that. What if we wake up and it is one?" Christian's hands squeezed AJ's softly, making the younger man smile.

"A dream we're sharing?"

"Stop questioning my logic." Christian leaned up and pressed his lips against AJ's, smiling inwardly when AJ's lips moved against his. One hand moved to AJ's backside, pushing him closer, but the other held onto his hand. Comfortable yet close. All that separated his and AJ's skin was those pesky clothes, and Christian would get rid of the offending items soon enough.

"Jarrett wants us," AJ whispered, lips moving against his, "We don't have time for this."

"Seriously?" The hands tightened their grip, holding AJ tighter against him. "And what if I didn't let you go? What if I make you stay and play with me?"

"Play with you?" AJ tried to pull away again, but he couldn't. "Come on, Jarrett's going to blame me."

"Jarrett needs to chill. They're not going to miss us." When AJ showed no signs of relenting, Christian's lip curled into a pout. "Come _on_, AJ. I just managed to seduce you. You can't cut it short like this."

"I can and I will, since I want to keep my job."

"But what about..." Christian moved his hips, grinding them into AJ's, reminding him that he was still hard. "Come on, AJ..."

"Alright. I'll take care of your- problem, but then we have to go immediately." AJ said, silently warning him of the consequences should they not go immediately.

"Promise," Christian grinned, letting AJ move up and off his body. AJ rolled his eyes, thinking that this was just another trap Christian Cage set for him. But if these were the kind of tricks Christian played... well, it could be much worse.

AJ wrapped his hand around Christian's straining cock, the mere pressure making Christian moan lightly. Soon, AJ began roughly stroking him, obviously wanting to waste no time. Christian arched into AJ's hand, unable to believe something as simple as a hand job could feel so damn perfect.

"AJ..." Christian groaned out, and AJ couldn't help but be mesmerized by the sound, by the look on Christian's face. He kept pulling and yanking at him, wanting to hear more. And Christian didn't disappoint. Soon, Christian stilled with a loud cry, his eyes rolling back as he released all over AJ's hand.

Christian laid on the bed, panting. A grin graced his face as he breathed in and out deeply. "This isn't over, Styles," Christian managed to get out, reaching out and putting a hand on AJ's chest. He rubbed the clothed area slowly, and AJ relaxed a little- but then he remembered what he came here to do. He sighed and grabbed Christian's hand, throwing it back at him.

"You really think I'm a sucker, don't you?" AJ said, moving to the bathroom to wash off his hand. "You've got ten minutes to get ready, Cage!"

Christian laughed, watching him walk into the bathroom. They might have to leave the tricks and traps behind for now, do their job, but Christian knew he was right. It wasn't over, not by a long shot.

He wasn't sure the game would ever be.


End file.
